narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haruto Uzumaki
Haruto Uzumaki (うずまき春人'',Uzumaki Haruto) is a chunnin- level shinobi from Konohagakure, son of the Seventh Hokage and Hinata Hyuga, and also a member of Team Sarada. Backround Born the third child of Naruto and Hinata, his birth had been anything but normal. Around the time he was conceived some of the Nine Tails' chakra had entered Hinata and during her whole pregnancy it grew along with the fetus. During his birth, he had been strangled unconscious by his umbilical cord and demon fox's chakra surrounded him, waking the baby up soon after. Naruto had realized this and found out that the only way to deal with this unwanted chakra was to separate it from him. In doing so, the chakra had taken a new nine tails form and had went on it's own rampage. Naruto had no choice but to seal it into his son. As Haruto grew up, people began looking at him like they did to Naruto, but never treated him like it afraid that they would upset the Hokage. Unlike his father's childhood he had the comfort of a family to keep him happy. Personality Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu At an early age, Haruto was able to control his vast amount of chakra and use it for his own advantage. Byakugan Stemming from his Hyūga heritage, Haruto is seen to have an activated Byakugan when training with his brother. It also noted by Boruto that he may as well have the same Byakugan as his older sister, Himawari. Taijutsu Like every Hyuga clan member, Haruto is skilled in Taijutsu and trains at four times a week with his aunt Hanabi. Stats Boruto: Naruto the Movie Chunnin Exams Before the Chunnin Exams had started Hinata had pulled Naruto aside and announce to him and Himawari that she had been expecting and would tell Boruto afterwards. After seeing how Boruto had cheated, Hinata had debated on whether to tell him or not. Later while Hinata is being healed by Sakura she tells Boruto to bring Naruto safely home for the sake of their family. Naruto Gaiden 2.0 In Naruto Gaiden (time skipped 12 years later), Haruto is seen training alongside his grandfather and his aunt, Hanabi before being called home by his sister. Later he is laying down thinking about how his grandfather had asked him to become the next heir to the Hyuga clan. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Boruto who asks him if he had wanted to train. The next week, Team Sarada is sent out on a mission to retrieve stolen necklace. Out of his whole team, he had seemed to be the only the one who isn't talking and most likely thinking to himself before being interupted my Mimi Inuzuka. It's hinted that they have feelings for eachother as they are seen to be lost when together. Their mission had turned out to be more than they bargained for after seeing that a gang had been the one to take the necklace. They had been well on there back home when a spy from the gang had taken Mimi and held her hostage. Instead of being level-headed like he normally would have been, Haruto charged into the gang's headquarters and began fighting off every single member until he had gotten his teammate back. They had gotten the stolen item and taken it back. After reporting to the Seventh Hokage, Haruto and Mimi were seen together at Ichiraku's laughing. Quotes *(To Neji) - "Did you see that uncle, I beat him!" *(To Mimi about saving her) - "I-It's 'cause I didn't wanna leave you behind!" *(To himself) - "I can't let Onii-chan beat me." *(To Naruto) - "Our mission was a success Seventh." Trivia *From Japanese ''陽 (haru) "sun, sunlight", 遥 (haru) "distant" or 晴 (haru) "clear up" combined with 斗 (to), which refers to the constellation Ursa Major, or 翔 (to) "soar, fly". *His favorite food is ramen and onigiri; his least favorite is broccoli. *His hobbies includes training and helping his mother and sister with chores. *Haruto is the only one of his siblings to call Naruto "Seventh" or "Lord Seventh Hokage". Reference Haruto Uzumaki is an RPC/OC created by naruhinatards on Tumblr. Category:DRAFT